Random stories
by FanGirl347
Summary: This is where you can give me something to write about, and i’ll try and write it. I dint really care what it is, but it has to stay in the lines of objects as pictures. You must also tell me how you want the story written, such as sad, happy, scary, and more.


Two siblings, Sun, and Moon live in the heavens peacefully, and both loved by the people below them. Crowds of children play many games through the bright sun, while peaceful dreams cross through humans as they sleep through the night.

However, Sun, the eldest was given the kingdom to rule, and couldn't pay attention to her younger brother like she used to. Two years younger then her, and suffered dramatically with dark thoughts corrupting his mind everyday.

One day, Sun went to check on her beloved brother who had locked himself in his room for several days, and found him on the ground mumbling different words, or phrases with pitch black eyes.

"Moon," Sun said as she picked her brother up in her arms to feel blood drip down his right shoulder. "Moon, come on, speak to me."

Moon's eyes turn back to dark blue, and stares at his sister confused, "What happened to me?"

"Nothing," Sun answered as she held Moon into a hug with tears rolling down her face. "Your safe now."

"Safe from what," Moon asked confused as he saw someone in the doorway vanish.

Several months pass from the incident, and Sun has spent more time with Moon, fearing something horrible would happen to him again. She even checks on him while he sleeps now, but he suddenly began disappearing during the nights.

She looks everywhere for him, hoping he would be somewhere close, but never has any luck till she checks back in his room. There he lays in his bed, sound asleep, almost as if he had never left.

This happened for several more nights, and every night was the same, but for the last one.

As Sun was looking for Moon, she rushed back to his bedroom early, and bursted into his room to see him up, and covered in blood.

"What happened," Sun asked shocked as she stared at her brother.

"I don't know," Moon answered looking down as he put his hand on his face. "I go to sleep when you tell me, and wake up somewhere with people dead in front of me."

Sun stares at Moon, but then hears a voice behind her.

"Boys got some skill," a man dressed in black said smiling.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here," Sun asked as she backed herself to her brother to protect him.

"I'm known as Darkness in the heavens," Darkness answered smiling. "And I used the shadows of the castle to get in."

"So what's your business of being here," Sun asked nervously as she kept a serious face.

"Your brother there," Darkness answered. "He's shown himself to be a heartless person like me, so I want to take him."

"As if I'd let you have my brother," Sun said annoyed.

"And why not," Darkness asked walking around Sun and Moon. "You never spent a single minute with him after you received the crown, only till he was driven to the edge, and was given a push did you care for what he was becoming."

Sun clenches her teeth at Darkness's words, but then feels something dig into her left shoulder.

"Agh, what is this," Sun asked as she looked at her shoulder have a sun symbol carved into her shoulder.

"It's a gift," Darkness answered. "It's like the one I gave your brother a few months ago, just with a bright sun."

"Why you," Sun said as she grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"Trust me, it's a gift, just with its flaws," Darkness said smiling as he looked at Sun. "One of them is I can control whosever body I please."

Sun looks at Darkness, but then immediately turns around to her brother as she saw him attack her.

"Moon," Sun said as she blocked the attack with a weapon of light appear in her hands.

"He can't hear you," Darkness said watching. "He can only hear what I want him to do."

Sun dodges countless more attacks from Moon, till she was thrown through several rooms.

"Agh," Sun said as she got up, and saw her brother in front of her, and cuts his right eye.

"Aaah," Moon screams as he held his eyes in pain.

"I never wanted to do this, but I don't have a choice now," Sun said looking at her brother fall to his knees.

Sun raises her weapon as she stared at her brother sadly.

"Of the heavens to where I rule, and live, I call for your power, banish Moon to the human world to where he shall live the rest of his life," Sun said. "I'm sorry Moon."

Moon looks at his sister normal again as he faded away, but smiles at her, "I'm sorry I was a bad brother, just hope I learn better."

"Moon," Sun said running to her brother with her weapon disappearing and sides to her knees to hug Moon, just as he faded completely away. On her knees, Sun cries as she held herself.

"Such a sad sight," Darkness said looking at Sun.

Sun looks up at Darkness as she made her weapon appear in her hands again, "Of the heavens to where I rule, and live, I call for your power, I banish myself to the human world to where I shall live the rest of my life till I get my brother back."

"Sending yourself to the human world," Darkness asked as he watched Sun begin to fade away. "You'll never last."

"I may not, but I'm doing it for my brother," Sun said disappearing completely.

"Now, I wonder who will take the thrown while she's gone," Darkness said as he vanished from the castle.


End file.
